


Permanent Markers

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: There were worse things, she supposed, to have scrawled across her ass than a heart with her girlfriend's name across it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the prompt: "DCU - Kate/Renee, tattoo" on femslash100's drabble tag 5.
> 
> This is set around the time of when Kate and Renee were dating in Batwoman: Elegy.

"You know most people get these sort of tattoos removed, right?" She was reminded of a fifties painting, some sailor getting a lady's name crossed out from his arm.

"Course," Kate slurred. "Why do ya think I said we should do it in markers?"

Renee laughed. "Just how drunk are you?"

"I could be worse." Kate giggled, the sound crackling through the phone.

"Ma'am, I'll have to use my breathalyzer on you when I get there. Maybe even make you stand on one foot and recite the alphabet backwards too."

"You can't arrest me - ya'd miss me too much if I went to jail."

"Damn, you really do know all my weaknesses." Renee took one last sip of her coffee, her eyes wondering over to her car parked outside. All that was left of the doughnut she'd ordered earlier were some rumbs and stray sprinkles. "I'll be at your place in twenty minutes. Until then, I'll think over your offer."

There were worse things, she supposed, to have scrawled across her ass than a heart with her girlfriend's name across it.

"We don't have to get real ones until we're..." Kate paused, white noise momentarily scratching against Renee's ears. "Well, uh, serious."

Renee raised an eyebrow. "And we aren't already?"

"You know, like married or..." Whatever came after never left Kate's lips.

"Married? Didn't know you were thinking that far ahead." She smirked. "Looks like there's still hope for me of making a well adjusted woman out of you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> My one hope for the new Batwoman series is to get these two back together. C'mon DC, the ultimate OTP needs a rebirth too.


End file.
